You are my heart
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Sometimes you just have to show them what it's like... AxelxOC one-shot


**A/N: **Like almost all my other one-shots, this was written for someone on another site and the OC belongs to them. Enjoy! R&R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either.

You were spying on one of the former Organization XIII members named Roxas. Everyone in the Organization knows that Roxas is Sora's nobody. Roxas betrayed the Organization in order to find out why he had the keyblade. Axel was really upset that he couldn't help Roxas. Roxas lost his memory and was sent to another world. He soon made friends with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Roxas is now reviewing the rules for the struggle tournament. You remember why you got this assignment in the first place.

_Flashback_

"_Casandra, I need you to go on a little mission for me." Xemnas had his hands behind his back looking on at the heart-shaped moon._

"_What is it?" You asked curiously._

"_I sent Axel on a mission to recover Roxas and bring him back to us. But, Axel is not to be trusted. I know that Axel will not follow my orders. I want you to go and watch over Roxas and if Axel interferes, do whatever is necessary." He ordered._

"_If you don't mind me asking. Why do we Roxas?" You asked._

"_Roxas is Sora's nobody. He is the key to Kingdom Hearts. Roxas can use the keyblade so if we get him back on our side, we can finally acquire kingdom Hearts." He stretched his arms out up at the sky._

"_Okay, I understand. I'll go to Twilight Town immediately." You bowed your head and walked away._

"_Don't fail me Casandra." You heard Xemnas whisper as you walked into the darkness._

_Flashback Ends_

"Spying on my buddy are you?" A familiar voice from behind you breaks you from your thoughts.

"It's my mission." You simply said and you heard the man laugh.

"You're always so serious aren't ya Casandra?" The man sat next to you.

"Well Axel, someone has to do their job. You, on the other hand have been trying to make him remember who he once was. That's not the mission." You continued to look on as you watch a struggle match.

"Well, what can I say?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"The Organization needs him Axel." You said.

"Well, he's my friend." Axel looked down watching as Roxas' turn came next.

"Axel, he's not with the Organization anymore and he never will be again. We need him in order to gain hearts." You watched as Roxas fought with his friend Hayner.

"Roxas made me feel like I had a heart. I don't think I need to go on searching anymore for a heart." You looked over at the redhead.

"You mean that you're going to betray the Organization too?" You asked.

"What if I am? You gonna tell on me?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"That's not something to be smiling about." You said a little harshly.

"Come on Casandra, live a little." He said playfully.

"Look Axel, I want to have a heart again. I know that Roxas means a lot to you, but he's the key to getting us hearts." You said.

"Roxas was different from us from the very beginning. In a way, he showed me what it's like to have a heart without him even knowing it." Axel looked up at the the clear blue sky.

"How?" You asked.

"Want me to show you?" He asked with a playful smile on his lips.

"Sure." You shrug.

Axel grabbed your hand and pulled you up from where you sat. He turned you around to face him and you questioned his motives. He put his arm around your waist and he leaned in till his lips touched yours. Your eyes widened in shock not believing what is happening. Soon he pulled away with a smirk on his face.

"I always loved that serious attitude of yours Casandra." He said.

"What are you trying to say?" You asked still in his arms.

"I'm saying that I really like you. Got it memorized?" He laughed.

"You like me?" You asked shocked at his confession.

"Yeah." He answered.

For a long time, you secretly liked Axel. You didn't want him to know cause you were afraid that he didn't feel the same way for you. But, now your troubles are at ease.

"I like you too Axel." You smiled.

"So, you now understand why I don't need to search for a heart?" He asked.

"No, wanna tell me?" You asked.

"Cause you are my heart." He said and he kissed you again.


End file.
